Improbable
by Crazedtroll
Summary: My version of how season three should end. I know it could never happen and it is in no way a prediction. Just a bit of fun to cheer myself up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Greetings. Long time no post. I know. Sorry. Life happens. Now, I got frustrated with the series recently. All doom and gloom with very little hope. So, I decided to write my version of the series finale. In no way do I think this is what will happen. This is just what my crazy mind came up with. Now, I've no beta, and I wrote this on the fly. I've not dropped my other stories. I'm just slowed down dealing with stuff. Anyhow, thank you in advance for any reviews and your kind understanding. The story is complete, but I'll post a chapter at a time as I edit. As always, I make no monies from this and do not own these properties. I'm just playing with them! - Troll_**

The horror consumed him. Barry saw nothing but Iris at Savitar's non-existent mercy. That's why he failed to notice the portal opening up as the speed demon pulled back to impale the reporter. Any other battle and he might have spotted the tiny dart that exited the portal and bounced off of Iris's hand. Instead his emotions blinded him to all but the look on his love's face. As Savitar killed Iris, Barry's world ended and he raced forwards, catching her limp body.

Laughing evilly, Savitar stood over his victims, well aware of the horror on the faces of the others in the team. He was still laughing when something dropped down around him, pinning his arms to his side. "What?" Angry, he struggled, confused when the bindings tightened with each movement.

"Now, see, that there is a little piece of technology I created just for speedsters," a heavily accented voice declared.

"Who are you?" Snarling, Savitar followed the green-glowing trap back to the man who had come through the portal.

"Name is Hells," the man sitting astride the horse declared, tipping his hat and grinning underneath his absurd moustache.

"You are in for a hell of a ride," Savitar snarled, grabbing the odd rope and gathering his energy to run.

"Oh, Haylee, I do believe he's trying to challenge you," the rider said, apparently to the horse. Snorting, the horse shook his dark mane and pawed at the ground. A moment later, Savitar took off.

Rather, he tried to take off. At the same instant, the horse turned the other way and, trailing green lightning, took off across the city. Screaming, the god of speed could do nothing but bounce along behind the racing steed. Within seconds the horse, rider, and prisoner had returned to Iris's murder scene. As they came to a stop, Savitar's suit powered down, leaving the evil speedster trapped inside.

"What?" Barry couldn't form thoughts as Iris gasped in his arms and opened her eyes. "Iris?"

"Barry?" Confused, Iris gazed into her fiance's eyes, wondering what had happened. On the rooftop, HR cheered gleefully.

"Nanobots," Hells declared, riding over to Barry and offering the end of the energy rope that had trapped Savitar. "She'll be needing to take it easy for a few days. She's a great deal of healing ahead of her."

"Cisco is facing Killer Frost in the woods!" HR shouted from his position, hoping his counterpart would be able to do something.

"On my way," Hells declared, forcing the rope into the stunned speedster's hands. "Come on Haylee, we're needed elsewhere." Tightening his grip, Hells made a clicking noise, and shouted loudly as the horse took off trailing green lightning once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Frost-Bite

**Frostbite**

 ** _Gasp! I never updated this! What was I possibly thinking? I'm so sorry! Seriously, this story has just been sitting in my docs! Not my shoes. That would be uncomfortable. Sorry for the insanely long time between posts. I keep getting these weird, cryptic reviews that seem like threats so I've really slowed down on my posting. Also, I've been training hard, working full-time, parenting full-time, and trying to work on some original stuff. Not excuses, just letting you folks know what is up. I'm trying to get stuff up though. That said, there is one chapter left of this story after this one. Let me know if you folks are interested. I'm still working on Identity, Amoung the Living, Slow Burn, and I have some new stuff. I hated what they did with season four to the point where I stopped watching._**

 ** _As always, I make no monies from this, and I own none of these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox. Reviews are welcome. I will admit to mild influence from the TV show Brisco County Junior. If you haven't watched it, go do that. Not for the story, just cause it was a fun show and Bruce Campbell rocks._**

 ** _Enjoy! - CT_**

 _ **Chapter 2: Frost Bite**_

In the woods, Cisco wondered if this was the end. He'd been seeing visions of this night for a long time now, and he was starting to think that he knew how it would finish. Killer Frost was determined to kill him, while Cisco was terrified of hurting his friend. The young engineer did not see things going his way.

Neither of them were expecting a sound like a thunderclap followed by some highly creative swearing. When the anger and frustration died from the voice, the last words were understandable. "Damn nation, Haylee, you know you can't run on ice." Despite the twang, both hero and villain recognised the voice. All the same, they were shocked to see Hells step into the clearing.

"How do," he greeted them, touching the brim of his hat.

Looking him up and down, Killer Frost snorted and smirked. "This is what they send for your reinforcements?" She asked in obvious amusement.

"Honey, I ain't reinforcements, just a touch of help," Hells informed her. Reaching out a hand, he caught a snowflake. "I must say, your world sure is different from mine. Now, I'm guessing you're Doctor Caitlin Snow."

"Wrong," Frost hissed. "The name is Killer Frost." As she spoke, she launched several icicles, intent of killing both men. On the ground, Cisco steeled himself for death, while Hells frowned and casually stepped aside. He dodged most of the deadly ice, though one managed to graze his hip. He didn't seem to notice. On the ground, Cisco was shocked to feel ice cold water splat against his suit.

"See, on my Earth, folks consider it impolite to try and kill somebody without knowing a thing about them," Hells said.

"I know about you," Frost snarled. "Hells Wells, the man with a flatulence issue." She laughed harshly.

"Watching on halovid does not qualify as knowing," argued Hells. He seemed oddly calm which irritated Killer Frost.

Frost shrugged and stalked closer. While she preferred to do her damage from a distance, she would settle for killing him up close. "Not like you know anything about me," she said, lunging at him in an attempt to catch him in a deadly blast of frozen air. Stepping sideways and then forwards, he dodged the attack and caught her.

"I was expecting that," he replied, grinning. It angered Frost. His casual avoidance of her attacks and relaxed attitude pissed her off. Trying something new, she formed ice shards all over her body, impaling his hands and sending one into him.

"Were you expecting that?" Killer Frost asked as she pulled away from her victim. As Hells staggered back and dropped to the ground, the ice queen wiped his blood off her hands and onto her outfit. Realizing that some of the blood had splattered her face, she glared at him.

"Yes," Hells groaned from the ground. "Initiate heat and repair." The words were nearly a whisper, but they triggered something.

Staggering back, Killer Frost clutched at her chest. Pain was building throughout her body. "What did you do?" She looked to Hells for an answer, but blood loss had already carried him into unconsciousness. Gasping, she caught a wet tree branch. All around her, the temperature was rising, melting the snow and ice.

"What?" Cisco watched, too scared to hope. Killer Frost was gasping, colour rapidly returning to her skin.

"It burns," she practically shrieked. Crying out in anguish, she collapsed into the ground. The clearing fell silent, droplets of water from melted snow making a "blat, blat" sound as they dripped from leaves to the forest floor. Ignoring everything else, Cisco watched the still body of Killer Frost.

Eventually, he grew restless and slowly approached her. Hope blossomed in his chest when he saw Caitlin's bright red-brown hair. Her skin colour fed the growing hope, but Cisco held back, watching the closed eyes. The eyelids twitched as the woman on the ground groaned and then started sobbing. The sobs were heart wrenching, more emotional than anything Killer Frost had ever done.

"Oh, god, what have I done," was whispered. As she spoke, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Caitlin," Cisco called to her. It was a plea. Let it be Caitlin. The engineer stepped closer, one hand up, ready for a trap.

"I'm so sorry, Cisco," she whimpered. Her golden brown eyes flicked up to gaze at Cisco and his heart lept.

"No, Caitlin, I'm sorry," he practically sobbed as he threw himself at her. "I should have stopped Julian, but I wanted you to live. I'm sorry I was so selfish." They held each other as they cried, huddled together on the muddy ground.

After a moment, Caitlin pulled away. "Iris! Cisco, Savitar is going after Iris!" She faltered, seeing blood smeared on his face. "Dr. Wells!" Eyes widening as she remembered the man she'd impaled, Caitlin jumped to her feet and raced over to the body on the ground. Forcing down feelings of guilt, she assessed her patient. "We need to get him to S.T.A.R. labs now. I think I nicked an artery."

"Right, I'll take us." Stepping up, Cisco grabbed hold of his friend and Hells Wells.

"Cisco, are you sure? Remember what happened the last time you did an intradimensional jump," Caitlin nagged, knowing what he was planning.

"I've learned a lot," Cisco replied. "Besides, he brought you back. That makes him worth the headache." Taking a deep breath, he opened the portal and with Catilin's help, carried Hells through.


	3. Improbable 3: After

Aftermath

Caitlin couldn't face them. They were all there, just on the periphery, but she was ignoring them. Instead, she focused on her patient. At least the others weren't trying to engage her. Cisco had read her mood and commanded that they all leave her alone and give her space. Instead, they had talked about what happened, only HR daring to come near her. She didn't chase him away. Not when she found out he was the one who had sent the message to Hells. Apparently at Harry's recommendation.

When the story finally came out, Caitlin almost didn't believe it. HR had contacted Harry feeling guilty over Iris. Harry had in turn pointed HR in Hells direction. Listening to his doppelganger, HR had sent Hells a message with all the data he could supply. What exactly Hells had done remained a mystery. Since Caitlin was still trying to save the stranger, the team sent a message to Earth 2 for Harry, hoping he might have insight as he had recommended Hells.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Cisco demanded, prowling the room.

"He'll be here," HR calmly assured them.

"Yo, uh, anybody know anything about this?" Joe asked, entering the room with a horse following him.

"A horse?" Cisco blinked, but the animal remained, eyeing him for a moment before snorting. "How the hell did a horse get here?"

"That's the horse he rode in on," Tracy said, motioning at Hells. It felt odd to see her boyfriend times two. Still, the idea of doppelgangers wasn't that difficult to grasp, just weird to see.

"Caitlin," Julian said softly. Pressing her lips together, Caitlin draped the sheet back over her patient's hip and cocked her head. "When you're finished here, will you have a look at Iris?" He was walking on eggshells. While he'd been desperate to get her back, she didn't seem to be completely there.

"In a minute," Caitlin tersely agreed.

"Thanks," Julian whispered before turning and heading back to his patient.

Taking a breath, Caitlin lifted the sheet again. She wasn't checking the wound. Instead she brushed her hand gently across the undamaged iliac crest. Fascinated, she watched the image appear and then slowly fade away. She repeated the action, memorizing every detail.

"Will he be alright?" Cisco asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Caitlin replied honestly.

"He's tougher than he looks," a voice called from the doorway. Looking grim, Harry entered, casting a look around. "Smarter too." With a few long strides he was at Caitlin's side. "How long ago was he injured?"

"Three hours. Took your sweet time getting here," Cisco complained.

"Shut up, Ramon," Harry ordered. Ignoring everyone else, the older man pulled the covers back and ran a sensor over his doppelganger.

"What is that?" Caitlin asked.

"Nano-interface," Harry replied. "Hells gave it to me the last time," he trailed off. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the group. "He's fine. Well, he will be at least. His nanos were damaged by the cold. They've repaired and reset and should start repairs on Hells in a moment or two."

"Nanos?" Cisco arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ramon, nanos. They're teeny tiny robots that populate his bloodstream. The people from his Earth all have them," Harry snarked.

"Did you just say teeny tiny?" Joe asked with a smirk. It earned him a glare from Harry.

Happy for the distraction, Caitlin stayed by her patient. At the moment, he wasn't doing very well, but even as she stood watching him she saw a change. His heartbeat stabilized along with his breathing. Colour started to return to the man's face and a soft groan of pain slipped past his lips.

Hearing the groan, Harry turned to the bed. "See, they've started working. Give him a day to heal and then a couple more to fully recover." The horse nickered. "I'll take care of Haylee." Leaving his doppelganger's side, Harry went up to the horse. "I'm certain you're hungry. I brought you some energy bars." The animal snorted.

"Harry," Caitlin called, stopping Cisco from snarking at Harry. "His tattoo," she began but trailed off as Harry targeted her with a look. "The one on his hip." She said softly.

"Only visible when you touch it?" There was something in his tone that made Caitlin nervous as she nodded. "A right of passage. It's called the Lover's Ink."

"What, instead of exchanging rings they get tattoos?" Joe asked, the parent in him not liking that idea. It seemed so permanent.

"No when a man or woman reaches reproductive age they select an image to be tattooed onto a part of their body only their spouse will see. They take it very seriously," Harry added, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Cisco asked suspiciously.

"Because," Harry continued, glancing at Caitlin. "By touching the skin and viewing Hells' tattoo, Snow has effectively married him." At the way people's eyes went big, Harry laughed and turned away. "Better hope Haylee doesn't tell!" Laughing some more, he led the horse from the room, leaving everyone else to a stunned silence.


End file.
